Athena's love plan
by SukiRin
Summary: well, not much to say. but want to know what happened with our Goddess Athena ans Poseidon, read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Athena's love plan

Everyone knows that, Sanctuary always have economy problems, probably is because that our Saori-san is good at leading those Saints fighting but not developing economy.

So at some day some month some year, the third Saint Representative assembly of the economy problems is started.

Please have a look at the real newsreel for the assembly that some of our people had stolen.

Place: Papacy's Temple

Our Goddess looks at all the Saints, only nine people were here, six more less than what they have prepared. Screaming: "Why Camus, Milo, Aldebaran, Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya aren't here? Saga, you're the Papacy but I think you didn't do this job really well, do you? So I'm going to deduct your emolument for two month!"

Saga (deduct my emolument? I didn't get my emolument for at least half a year!): "Hyoga have a wedding with Freya of the Charles's Wain's Asgard, Camus, Milo all went to their wedding. Shiryu and Shunrei were at their honeymoon, cannot be contact. And Aldebaran, he's now recording a movie called "Saint and the magic stone" at Hollywood, they will come to Sanctuary for a short record next month, so we could get some place charge……"

Then, our Goddess Athena's phone rang. Goddess (in a very kind voice): "Hello, I'm the beautiful, kind, cute, dignity, brightest Goddess Athena! (Her voice turned mad) You're Seiya, why you are not here for the assembly? I'm going to deduct your emolument! (Saori-san use this sentence so often)

Seiya: "my dearest Goddess, I don't have enough money, and my credit card is halted, so I can't pay the bill for a car, only can walk…… I won't take too long……

When Saori-san was talking with Seiya……

Aiolia: "Brother, look at the Papacy's room, better than ours! Yeah, juice……I haven't drunk any juice for at lease three months……Saga, May I have some?

Saga: ……

Shura: "Saga, why my Capricorn temple is broken and I have no money to fix it, but your room is so complete? Why you have air-conditioned, family theatre, fridge and lots of yummy food?"

Death-mask: "Saga! Is that because you had defalcated the public money? So Sanctuary always has economy problems!"

Mu, Shaka, Aphrodite: "Saga, why do you do that? Maybe we found the wrong person!"

Saga (sweet drop): "You all misunderstand me! Kanon brought those things for me; I didn't get my emolument for half year, too. Now all of my expenditure is from Kanon……

Aiolos: "The whole world is in economy problems, how can Kanon and those Sea- Fighters have a lot of money?"

Saga: "Poseidon, the King of the sea kingdom is the richest man in then world, Kanon's emolument for a week is two hundred thousand American dollars…… if I know that I want to join the queue to be a sea fighter……"

Goddess: "Saga…… what did you say?"

Saga: "I…… I'll always listen to what our Goddess Athena says!!"

Shun: "If Saori-san want to get married to Poseidon, then Sanctuary won't have any economy problems!"

Everyone: "That's a pretty good idea! If we can……"

Mu: "If our saint clothes are broken, we can make new ones, and don't need repairs anymore……"

Shaka: "And I don't need to plant vegetables in the Sara Garden to keep myself away from hunger……"

Death-mask: "And I don't need to go and steal Shaka's vegetables anymore……" (Shaka always close his eyes, so he doesn't know that somebody had stolen his food.)

Shura: "My temple is now going to be fixed, after that I will be really careful when I use the sword……" (Originally, Capricorn temple's broken is because of him)

Aiolia: "I can eat yummy food everyday……yeah!!!"

Aiolos: "Brother, you can't sell our sanctity Goddess only for food? But, if I have money, I will buy a golden ring for my girlfriend!" (What will Aiolos' girlfriend look like?)

Aphrodite: "If I have money, I will buy lots of rose seeds, then I can give Saga roses everyday……"

Saga: "I might go work in the sea kingdom, so I don't need to face Aphrodite everyday!

……

When our golden saints are thinking of what they might do, they feel a great cosmos rise from behind them, Saori-san is fury:" Are you guys still saints? Actually you guys want your Goddess to get married! Further more you want your Goddess to get married with the most turpitude, most piggery and most abnormality person, Poseidon, the king of the sea kingdom? You guys are really made me angry…… I ……I'm going to deduct your emolument for two months!" (Goddess change a line when you're talking, please)

The assembly was ended with nothing; when Goddess' leave, our golden saints have another secret assembly with Shun, who get the good idea of "make Athena marry". They said they must make Sanctuary and the Sea Kingdom to become a big family. First step, use Saga to contact with Kanon. Poseidon, the king of the sea kingdom now is the richest man in the world, but Sanctuary always in economy problems, Shun had the good idea: get Athena to marry with Poseidon!!! But Athena is really opposed about it!

Our golden saints only can decide a secret "compel marry plan", first use Saga to contact with Kanon.

We're not going to talk about Saga and Kanon right now; we're going to talk about why Saori-san is really against about marry with Poseidon, the king of the sea kingdom.

For this question don't think is quite easy, actually is quite hard! Poseidon has money, have authority, have knowledge, have nice appearance, and now he's not improbity anymore, why Athena really hates him? The truth is……!!! Please come back after the advertisement!! (Sorry, wrong line!…...actually…… I haven't got the right line yet……?)

……

Place: A network shop in Sanctuary (Shopkeeper: Shaina)

The Unicorn saint Jabu: "Landlord, is there any spare computer left?"

Shaina: "Saori-san had all the computers for today! You might need to come back later!"

Jabu: "Saori-san came to play internet again??? I think I wouldn't get a turn today, I'll come back tomorrow!"

Saori-san's now really interested in playing internet…… (Playing internet? Athena? Ha-ha-ha-ha……did she know where is the mouse?)

Suddenly a great cosmos said: "If a mouse has any use, why we're going to have keyboard? Further more, me, Saori Kido has already past the second period of the computer test!"

Another distrustful cosmos said: "Goddess' cheating!"

……

I'm not going to say more, the truth is that Athena is in love with someone on the internet!!!!!!

Athena: I danced gently, in the crowd network …… (Everyone fall over)

Now, internet became a part of our life; another way, Sanctuary's economy is a problem, annoyance, hardship and morose, Saori-san only can use the internet to escape from the truth……then she met a friend on the internet called "Saoran. Use Athena's own description, it's a mindful, thoughtful, knowledgeable and interesting person!

Don't disbelieve me please; our Goddess is really in love with this man! So that's why the money loving Athena is really against about marries with the richest man in the world.

……

Temporality, outside the network shop, a politeness, and handsome man is entered; behind him is a bunch of girls with expressions of primness and eyes with a pattern of hearts.

Shaina: "Saga! Are you come to play internet, too?"

Saga: "I want to find Kanon, but my phone's called off. He's helping Poseidon to build a network shop right now, so I think it will be easier for me to find him on the internet."

Shiana: "But, Papacy-sama, Saori-san's using all the computers in the network shop, today."

Saga: "I might need to borrow somebody else's phone to use then……"

Yet, all the girls behind Saga are yelling simultaneously: "Saga, I'll borrow you my phone; you can keep it if you want."

Thereupon Saga can contact Kanon, an hour later; Kanon's private plane's landing in Sanctuary!

Kanon: "Saga, is that true, about what you had said in the phone? You guys want our Majesty to marry your Goddess?"

Saga: "Voice down please! Athena's not agreeing yet, so we have to compel her to say yes by using our plans!"

(Saga, why are you so viperous? Ok, I see, your hair colour's changed!)

Kanon: "That's easy! But, I'm afraid that our Majesty doesn't want to marry Saori now! Let me have a little talk with him!"

Kanon took out his phone (with a screen) to talk to Poseidon. (Death-mask was hiding on top of a tree watching Kanon. At the same time he is slobber with jealousy, "Wao, that phone is so exclusive, I'm sure I could get hundreds and hundreds kilograms of hot crabs! Shaka's vegetables are not delicious, if I could have some hot crabs……"

Poseidon: "I see why now! Why Saori doesn't agree. Now, she and me just like sky and ground, why she's still so superiority? I don't like this type of girl!"

Kanon: So you Majesty. Does that mean you refuse that suggest?"

Poseidon: NO! I want marry her, I want to retaliate her! I'm going to marry her and then kick her out, Ha, Ha……" (When he said this sentence, he put his voice to a very low level, so except Kanon, no one had heard that.)

Kanon buzz off, smiled at Saga: "Our Majesty still really loves Saori; now let us have a little talk of how to get Saori-san into this love trap!"

For love and righteousness, for the people at Sanctuary to get rid off the poor life and for pay off all the foreign loans that Saori-san's company had owe, also for giving the saints a life with out doing any work … according to the Saga as the leader, all the saints had decided: get Athena to marry with the world's richest person, Poseidon. Because Saori-san have a crush on an internet inamoratos, so she really against. On the other hand, although Poseidon doesn't love Saori anymore, but for a repay, he still wants to "pursue" Saori-san. A buskin is going to start soon.

Place: Papacy's room

The door of the Papacy's room is locked; in front of the door is a caution sign. "The Papacy's having a bath, anyone who entered will die" was written in huge letter on the sign.

Saga: "It's my bathing time now, how about we talk about Athena's case next time."

Kanon: "What, a…a…again? If Athena married with Poseidon, you will get rid of the poor life and become rich! Tell me which one is important, become rich or having a bath."

Saga: "…Having a bath is more important!"

Kanon: (Fall over) Why this person is my brother? (Get up from the ground with tears) "… Saga, if Sanctuary become rich, you will be able to establish your bathroom, buy the newest marble knead bathtub …"

Saga: "Oh! Let's talk about Athena's case then!"

……

Kanon: "Our Majesty is the most handsome, most rich, most polite, and most talent person, there are heaps of beauties and lady's from all around the world come to meet our Majesty and ask our Majesty to marry them…there's no one in the Sanctuary can do that! Our sea fighters…" (Kanon said with quite lot exultations)

Saga (His hair colour is changing into black slowly): "Do you have to boast? I have seen Poseidon. Talk about looks, he's not as pretty as Aphrodite, not as handsome as Camus; talk about style not as perfect as Mu; talk about knowledge not as clever as Shaka. AND, the wrothest part is that he can't even win those bronze saints….."

Kanon: "But…what about money?"

Saga: (His hair colour suddenly changed back into blue) "Poseidon is really good!"

Kanon: "9494! Let's arrange a date for them first."

Saga: "What happened if Saori-san won't go?"

--------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Kanon: "I have an idea, Sanctuary needs money right now, is it? Haha……we can change what a ghost thinks only if we have money……"

Saga: "Athena is God!"

Kanon:" Brother, that's not important! Just listen to me; first…then…last…, it will be perfect!"

Saga: "I'm a saint who protects Athena; I can not do things that turpitude."

Kanon: "Just think how Saori used to treat you."

Saga's flash back……

Athena: "Saga, go and take some photos with those girls, I already got their benefit fee……"

Athena: "Saga, you have to save some water, you can not take more than three baths in one day, and total time can not get over six hours."

Athena: "I played card game with Apollo yesterday, and I had lost XXXXXXXXXXXXXX dollars by accident, so I'm not going to give out your pay this month……"

Athena: "Our Sanctuary's Cinema had lost some money, go and ask Aphrodite to sell all his roses to repay our debt……"

Athena: "Big Sell! Our Gemini saint Saga's individual photos, one for two dollars, if you buy two I will give you one for free……"

……

Saga's hair colour changed into black! Saga: "Kanon, do you have anymore ideas that are worse than that…..."

Seiya doesn't have any money to go to Sanctuary by car, so he only can run and swim; he finally arrived at Sanctuary from Japan in innumerable trials and hardships, when he arrived at Sanctuary, his cosmos had dropped to the lowest point.

Soldier A of Sanctuary: "This shabby beggar looked the same with our Goddess' favourite saint Seiya-sama……"

Seiya: "I am Seiya!"

Soldier B of Sanctuary: "Don't let him in, there's a blind person who said he is Shiryu-sama!"

Seiya: "I want to see Athena……" (Seiya fainted)

Visitor of Sanctuary: "I really hate those beggars!"

A really handsome man with fabulous clothes on said to his heelers: "This beggar is so poor put him onto my car!"

Visitor of Sanctuary: "He is a really good man."

Kanon called to Saga: "I already send the Kraken saint to kidnap Seiya; we can go onto our second plan now!"

Place: Goddess's Temple

Saga: "Where is Goddess Athena?"

Soldier C of Sanctuary: "Goddess went to Shaina's network shop again."

Saga: "When will she come back?"

Soldier C of Sanctuary: "At least tomorrow morning……"

Saga called to Kanon: "Our second plan has to stop for today, because……"

The second day. "Evil Fish Ltd." Purchase "Shaina's network shop", they both shutout at the same time.

Place: Goddess's temple

Saga: "Where is Goddess Athena?"

Soldier C of Sanctuary: "Goddess didn't get any sleep yesterday, so now she is sleeping."

Saga: "When will she get up?"

Soldier C of Sanctuary: "At least tomorrow morning……"

The third day. Place: Goddess's Temple

Soldier C of Sanctuary: "Papacy-sama, you come again! Goddess went to buy a notebook computer; she said she will be back tomorrow."

……

Place: Virgo's temple

Saga: "Shaka, replace me tomorrow and meet Goddess Athena……"

The fourth day, because Saga had give the job to Shaka, he is now having his bath. Suddenly a person pushed in……

Saga (of course have no clothes on): "Didn't you see the warning board in front of the door says "anyone who entered will die"?" (Hair colour changed into black). Galaxian Explosion!

Shaka:"55555 my eyes were closed so I didn't see anything… (He opened his eyes while he said that)……AH!"

Saga: (blue hair) "Shaka, is you! That's ok……"

Shaka: "You asked me to go see Goddess, I didn't even open my mouth, she just said that she want to see you!"

Place: Goddess's temple

Saori-san: "Saga, give me some ideas!"

Saga?

Saori: "Our Company's shares had dropped and stopped for three days, all the Sanctuary companies' funds had been congealed, all the banks had refused to provide us a loan, and also it's been three days that our "Sanctuary Tour" hadn't sold any tickets. We are going to bankruptcy soon!"

Saga is thinking: Kanon's movement is really fast!

Saori: "555555"

Saga: "Poseidon would like to help us! But the qualification is to marry you!"

Saori: "Poseidon is truly not a really kind person! I'm going to begin warring! Saints will attack the sea kingdom again! We can get some of Poseidon's money by the way, ha-ha! Where is Seiya? Ask those Bronze saints go to the sea kingdom immediately!"

Saga: "Your Majesty, Seiya got kidnapped by Poseidon! Poseidon had said if you are not going to marry with him, he will kill Seiya. Just think, Seiya is really loyalty to you, if he immolated just like this……"

By the time, in Poseidon's temple, Seiya is playing with all his sea fighter friends.

Seiya: "I certainly will help Poseidon-sama! But could you guys also kidnap Shaina-san and Miho-chan.

Goddess's temple:

Saga turned on the huge screen behind him, on the screen appeared Seiya with blood all over him face (just look at any chapters in "Saint Seiya" that have Seiya fighting) screaming: Goddess! Athena!! Saori-san!!!

The screen turned off. Seiya: "Hey, friend, you put too much tomato sauce on my face."

Saori: "Seiya always get those really bad wound, overall it happened to resume pretty fast, and I don't have to worry. But if I don't have him, who will I ask to fight with Poseidon? Than I just have to ask the Golden saints now!"

Saga: "What happened if Seiya died?"

Saori: "If he died, I will ask my uncle Hades to let him resurgence, what are you worrying about!"

Saga is thinking: Kanon's plan is not good!

Saga: "Goddess Athena could you use any peaceful ways to solve this problem? For example, why don't you consider marrying with Poseidon?"

Saori: "A peaceful way? …. I got a really good idea! Tell Poseidon, if he can get through all the twelve temples in 12 hours, and arrive at the Goddess's temple, I will marry with him!"

Saga? "Is she doing this because she wants the visitors to increase at that time? Than asked the TV station to relay? It certainly can earn heaps!!!"

Saori: "The fighters can't get over five, Poseidon must come, and the other people he can decide by himself. The time will be three days after. If he doesn't want to, you just tell him that you will help them, Poseidon certainly will agree with that."

Saga is thinking: We will help them! Athena, this time you are wrong!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Sanctuary's disport channel: "Battle and love, enthusiasm and romance's total perform, the locale performs will be three days later! Only because Poseidon want to see the beauty's smile (the screen changed into a photo of Saori Kido's photo after glorify by the computer), he will fight through the Twelve Golden Temples."

The advertisement: "Watch Poseidon fights through the Twelve Golden Temples at Sanctuary, Sanctuary tours' special ticket, only $9999! We will also give out free photos of the Golden saints with their signatures on!"

Saori: ￥￥￥￥￥$$$$$$$

Poseidon: "Saori Kido! I hate you!!!"

Shun: "Hurry and chip in! Will Poseidon get through the twelve temples? Poseidon's compensate ratio is now 1 compensate 30!"

Hyoga: "Freya, can we go and have a look?"

Shiryu: "I apologize, Shunrei. Saori-san want me to go and help her guard the temples, I have to go fighting again."

Milo: "I don't want to guard the temples; I want to stay at Siberia with Camus!"

Camus: "You can stay at Siberia by yourself! I'm going back to Sanctuary!"

Saga, Aphrodite, Shura, Aiolos, Aiolia, Deth-mask, Shaka and Mu: "We much marry Goddess to Poseidon! So……we got to help them!!!!!!"

Kanon: "Don't worry; at least there will be eight saints who will help us!"

Seiya: "Why I have to come too? I still want to be a hostage!"

Three days had past very fast! Eight o'clock in the morning, the TV show rebroadcast is started; the right to rebroadcast had already give Saori 20 hundred million!

A huge crowd of people were surrounded around the twelve temples, people who came to watch Poseidon fight through the twelve temples had increased twice as much than what they had in advanced! The ticket earning is tremendous! Restaurants, hotels and shops had also got a humongous number of profits.

8:20 Poseidon the other four people had arrived the Aries temple's door!

Blue hair, Blue eyes, just like the sea, it is mysterious and beautiful, this is Poseidon! He have the stateliness of a king, the style of a royal family, also he is too handsome which had made everybody shock……

Poseidon don't even know why he want to get through the twelve golden temples, because Saori? A person who make him love and hate? But he can not have her as a private thing, he hate but it made him sad, his first love which made him can not forget!

If it is not because another nice girl had appeared, Poseidon will never forget about Saori Kido.

Let's fight! Not only because he want to ask for retaliate from Saori who had refused him, also maybe for the shake off of the old love which made him broke hearted! Poseidon doesn't really care about win or fail; he just wants to say "Good Bye" in a winner's way!

Poseidon took another look on the notes that "the girl", he made his decision: After I get through the temples, I will welcome my new love.

"Let's go!" Poseidon said to the other four people behind him.

(AN: the funniest part is going to start!)

Who are the four people behind Poseidon?

"He is the Papacy Saga!" one visitor of Sanctuary shouted.

He really looked the same with Saga! But Saga doesn't have the crazy and clinging expression in the eyes, perverse trend but beautiful smile. Of course it is Kanon!

Kanon: "I really hate people that think I'm Saga! Is my famous percent least than him?"

The third person: The Siren saint

Reason: By the time when the five bronze saints were attacking the sea kingdom, he is one of the unimmolated people, so his attack and defend ability is pretty good, also he is the person that Poseidon really trusted in, also he is pretty. (AN: Is pretty a reason?)

The fourth person: The Kraken saint

Reason: Camus is in the queue of saint that won't help them, everyone knows that Camus loves his students the most, so……

The last person who came out is…: Seiya

Why him?

Kanon said that he is familiar with this place,

Poseidon thought this will make Athena angry,

The Siren saint felt that Seiya can bring out his prettiness,

The Kraken saint doesn't have any disagreement.

Sanctuary's broadcast: "Now the fighting is going to start, visitors please move, you have to stay at least 50 meters away from the fighters……"

The first Temple, Aries

Poseidon and people walked towards the Aries temple, a big stone came down from the sky, towards the fighters. Poseidon and people had escaped, but Seiya got hurt.

"Welcome to the Aries Temple, I'm the Aries saint Mu……"

Seiya: "Mu, why you always use the same move to come out?"

Kanon: "Not much to say, Did Saga told you about it?"

Mu: "Of course I will help you! ……Do you want me to fix your cloths?"

Poseidon: (sweet drop) "Thank you for your favour, but I think my cloths will never need any fixings……"

Mu: "There are heaps of little scars on the cloths which we can not see with our eyes……the Pegasus cloths must have a fix, three sea fighters cloths will also need a little fix……we are all in a big family, so I will fix your cloths for free!"

Kanon: "Verbiage! I will win the fight even without my cloth……"

Siren: "Free fixings? That's pretty good! There's no one in our sea kingdom can do fixings on our cloths, why don't we just let him have a little fix?"

Poseidon: "Doesn't matter, there's still heaps of time, if Sirens want to, then just let him do it."

Mu is fixing the cloths, Poseidon is playing with his phone, Kanon and the others were talking, one hour had past easily.

The Taurus Temple

Seiya: "The Golden saint of this temple is Aldebaran, his is my good friend, I think he will let us pass……"

Siren: "Stupid, Aldebaran is at Hollywood recording the movie "Saint and the magic stone", he won't come back!"

Kanon: "So does that mean that there is no one in there? So hurry up and go! …… Why there are a crowd of people here?"

Visitor X: "WOOOOO! Is Poseidon! The richest person in the world! Super handsome man! His signature valued 1 hundred 50 thousand America dollars! May I please have your signature?"

Visitor Y: "Kanon!!! (Crying) I finally found you! Can we take some photos……?"

Visitor Z: "Is the Kraken saint, too handsome! And too cool!"

Visitor M (gender: male): "There is a girl in Poseidon's group! (Ran towards the Sirens saint) Miss, do you have any time tonight? Do you like to eat "sweet but not hot"?"

……

……

Poseidon got stuck by the Visitors of Sanctuary, he couldn't get out!

Goddess's Temple:

Saori: "I'm so clever! I found 1000 Visitors to visit the Taurus Temple, and not putting a saint to manage the behaviours. (In the Aries Temple, there's Mu to manage the behaviours, so Poseidon and people didn't see the Visitors) Ha-ha……Poseidon will need time to get out of the Taurus Temple……"

When Poseidon and people get to the Taurus Temple, they got stuck by the crowd of Fans. Because they want to vindicate their self-visualize, Poseidon and people can not use their power. But luckily that the Siren saint had played the "Cradle song" ……

The Gemini Temple

Finally, Poseidon and people had past the Taurus Temple, they are about to arrive the Gemini Temple.

Kanon: "Why I can't feel my brother's cosmos? Isn't he at the Gemini Temple?"

Kanon's cosmos: Saga! Saga…… are you in the Papacy's room?

Saga didn't hear Kanon's call, because he's not in Sanctuary at the moment. Due to the reason that Zeus had heard about Athena's "Marriage with Poseidon", he's really happy, he had decided to have a royal party for Athena. Saori want to tell Zeus that this is only a joke, so she sends Saga to the Heaven to explain.

Siren: (his voice is shaking) "If there's no one in this Temple, will it be the same as the Taurus Temple……"

Poseidon: (smiling disdainfully) "It won't be the same, Athena's IQ is not that low. It might be harder……"

They walked into the Gemini Temple; they saw two identical people sitting on the luxury sofa.

Seiya: "They are so familiar!"

Sirens: How come are you guys?

Kraken: "Hikaru! Kaoru! We saw you on Hyoga's wedding; I can't believe that we saw you again in a very short time!"

Kanon: "Did Athena ask you guys to come and guard this temple?"

Poseidon: "If the guardians are you guys, I advise you to leave, you can't win us!"

The two people stand up smiling: Guard the temple? Why? Xiouda-sama sends us to protect Feliya-sama and Hyoga-sama back to Sanctuary, when we arrived Sanctuary, Athena just invited us to stay for a couple of days, she said that today the Gemini Temple is empty, so she just asked us to manage the visitors' behaviours, so that they won't stop you guys from going through the temples.

Kanon: "Why she doesn't get someone to guard the Taurus Temple? Even just some soldiers! (In his heart) There must be a machination!"

Hikaru: "Kraken, do you want to see the photos from the wedding? There is a family photo of you, Hyoga, Camus and the Crystal saint!"

Kraken: "Ah I want to see! ……Poseidon-sama, come and have a look too…… I'm the groomsman……"

Kanon: "We still have nine temples to go!"

Siren: "It's nothing bad to have a look, we can get a use of reference on Poseidon-same's wedding too!"

Poseidon: "We still have time……"

Everyone is looking at the photos. Kraken is the most exciting one; there is a group photo of him and the top matron of honour, he look at it for at least half an hour.

The fire clock keep on burning, just when the fire of the Gemini Temple had gone, everyone had finished looking.

Kraken: "Can I please have this photo!"

Seiya: "Please! Are you guys still fighting through the temples? When I'm fighting through the temples……" (Seiya is crying).


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys, im back. this is the fourth chapter of this story. i hope you like it...

* * *

The Cancer temple:

They arrived at the Cancer temple, but the Entrance door was closed.

Kanon: "Why?"

Seiya: "Well, let me tell you! If you want to enter the Cancer temple, you have to pay in addition. (Seiya pointed to the automatic ticket seller) you only have to put in a coin; the door will open for you."

Poseidon: "Anyone of you have coins, I only have credit cards."

Kanon, Siren, Kraken: "Me too."

Seiya: "It was lucky that you guys invited me!" (Seiya took out a coin from his pocket)

The door opened. Death-mask was watching the Karate competition on the TV.

Death-mask: "You can go; I'm not going to stop you."

Kraken: "Why the Exit door is close too?"

Death-mask: "You have to put in a coin……"

Kanon (Angry): "We had already bought the ticket when we entered?"

Seiya: "Poseidon-sama, don't look at me, that was my last coin!"

Poseidon (Mad): "Why we have to pay again? …… you had disobeyed the "Tour Visit Ticket Law"! I'm going to accuse you!"

Death-mask: "Accuse phone number 5201314 to 8886…… there is a payphone over there!"

Poseidon (fall over): "Payphone?"

……

Poseidon and people are thinking a way out……

……

Seiya: "Death-mask-san, could you please borrow Poseidon-sama a dollar! He's the richest person in the world, he will pay it back!"

Death-mask: "Ok! But he has to write an IOU!"

Kanon: "Is only one dollar, do you have to do that!"

Siren: "The richest person in the world writing an IOU? That's too ashamed?"

Poseidon: "I'll give you a cheque of 1 million for you, and you just give me $1, is it ok?"

Death-mask: "No problem!"

Kraken: "Is that still a Golden saint! 555555 I'm sure my Camus-sama won't do that!"

……

Poseidon and people had past the Cancer temple safely, they now running towards the Leo temple at the very fast speed.

The Leo temple

Aiolia: "Seiya! Why you only got a pass in your mid-year exam? I already taught you for about a year! Merin-san's sick again because of you, what will I do? She's so poor! But you went to the sea kingdom to play! …… I will teach you a lesson today!!"

Because Seiya only got a pass in his mid-year exam, his "Family teacher" Aiolia was really angry, so he stayed at the Leo temple to do some remediation.

Poseidon and people carried on.

The Virgo temple:

Shaka: ……

Siren: ……

Kraken: ……

Poseidon: ……

Shaka: "Papacy had told me everything, I also agree with the status to let Athena marry with Poseidon! But I'm Goddess's saint, if Goddess doesn't agree, I won't let anyone pass."

Poseidon: "So you are the saint who is kind of God!!! But you are only kind of, and I'm God!!! Can you stop me?"

Shaka: "I will die for it, if I really need to!"

Poseidon: ……

Shaka: ……

The two people were in logomachies…… Shaka went every where to do sermons and telling people about Buddhism, so his speech craft is really good! Poseidon can not win distinctly, just want to use his power, a person with three tails appeared……

Shaka: "Ikki? Shun is not here!!!"

Ikki: "Goddess wants me to tell you something…… (Ikki and Shaka were whispering) Goddess had said……"

Shaka: "Poseidon-sama, you can pass the Virgo temple!"

Although Poseidon and people are really puzzled, but they still walked out of the Virgo temple. Suddenly a piece of paper dropped from the sky, just hit Kraken's "Handsome" face.

Kraken: "The twelve temples' tour map", Poseidon-sama……"

Kanon: "That's nonsense, Kraken. We are not visiting, we are fighting!!!"

……

Reputedly people said that the steps between the Virgo temple and the Libra temple are the longest one; there are 4572 steps all together……

Kanon: "Poseidon-sama, only 72 steps left, and then we will arrive at the Libra temple! ……Ah? Why there is a big sign in our way?"

On the steps there was a big sign, it had blocked up the way. On the sign it says: the road in front is in a construct, please go around!

Poseidon: "Why? What is Saori Kido trying to do?"

Kraken: Poseidon-sama, I found a "Twelve temples' tour map" outside of the Virgo temple. …… it says, "according to the constructions ahead, if you are heading towards the Libra temple, please go through the underground channel of the Virgo temple……"

Poseidon: Why don't you tell me earlier, we had already climbed thousands of stairs, and you just tell us that!

Kraken: 55555Kanon-sama tell me stop talking……

So, Poseidon and people have to walk down 4500 stairs again.

When Poseidon was out of sight, the sign which had blocked up the way feel down slowly, Shun and Hyoga appeared behind it.

Shun: Hyoga, you lost! I told you that Poseidon will go back when he saw the sign.

Hyoga: Ok, this is $500! Why I lost again?

Shun's mind: Because I had asked my brother to put an ersatz tour map at the exit of the Virgo temple……

Poseidon went back to the Virgo temple.

Kanon: Shaka, take us to the underground channel! Hurry!

Shaka: What underground channel? I only new that there is an underground channel from the Scorpio temple to the Aquarius temple……

……

Kanon: We are tricked! Kraken, it's your fault!

Kraken: ……55555

So Poseidon and people have to climb another 4500 stairs. The precious time just wasted like that, the fire clock had now burned to the Libra temple.

Poseidon: --bb …… we still have plenty of time to go……

The Goddess temple:

Shun: Saori-san, I had done what you had said; Poseidon had walked 9000 extra stairs. You really had predicted with miraculous accuracy!

Saori: I heard that by this chance you had won some money from Hyoga? Will you give me some fee backs……?

Libra temple

The one who guard the temple is Shiryu.

5 minutes later……Poseidon and people went through the Libra temple.

With the tearful music, the camera went closer and closer, in the Libra temple, Shiryu didn't wear his cloth, he lied in the pool of blood……Goddess, I had tried my best!

Siren: Kanon, you are great! You gave Shiryu a deadly hint while he was taking off his cloth……

Scorpio temple

Kraken: Hyoga? Why you are the guardian? Where is the Scorpio golden saint?

Hyoga: Milo had been made into an ice carve by Camus-sama! Saori-san just asked me to come and guard the Scorpio temple. And she left Freya in the Goddess temple to talk with her; I hope that Freya will stay the same after this battle.

Kraken: Saori? I don't understand why our Poseidon-sama's taste really is that low! He can even battle with the Golden saints for her!

……

Goddess temple

Saori sneezed twice.

Freya: Athena, are you all right?

Saori: I'm alright! (Her mind) Who's talking about me!

Freya: Let's carry on then, my sister also loves to play internet this few days like you……

Saori: Really? What is her MSN ID? I want to talk to her on the internet!

Freya: I think is My sister always appears on the internet as a male, and her net name is "Saoran" ……

* * *

AN: tnx 4 ur reading, review plz, i really want 2 no how's da feeling towards this story . 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yayyy, new chapter, it's nearly finish, i hope you like it this time.

* * *

Saori: Saoran? It's that him?

In the hottest days of summer, her heart is as cold as winter nights Saori-san found out a really cruel truth through her talk with Freya, her net lover is Hilda in the true world!!

Saori is really angry; she nearly kidnapped Freya as her hostage. But thinking of that Hyoga might insurgence, and Camus is certainly going to help Hyoga, Milo is also certainly going to help Camus, so the next few temples will be occupied by our enemy, Poseidon.

So before she starts the battle with the Charles's Wain Asgard, she decided to phone Hilda for the right to punish her! But the only answer she got is: that ID is Hilda's, but it got stolen three months ago! So, she got two possibilities:

That "net-lover" is another person, but it must be an inglorious MSN thief! Saori-san's net love doesn't usually have good results.

2. Hilda didn't tell the truth, but there's no evidence. If there's no evidence, there will be no legality reasons to battle against the Charles's Wain Asgard.

……

Let's carry on talking about Poseidon' group. They met Hyoga who just married in the Scorpio Temple. Kraken is talking non-stop with Hyoga……

Kanon: Kraken, we are fighting through Temples, we had already wasted a lot of time before, HAYAKU!

Hyoga: (Remember his responsibility all of a sudden) Guys! I can't let you go! Let's fight!

Kanon: Kraken, you remind behind to fight, we'll go first.

Kanon drew away Poseidon and Siren who think they "still have time" out of the Scorpio Temple in the speed of light.

Hyoga: I was going to say, if you win, I will take you to the underground tunnel from the Scorpio Temple to the Aquarius Temple. But they ran off before I have time to say it……

Kraken: Do we still have to fight then? (Eye's in tears) Do you know? Hyoga, I hate fighting!

Hyoga: 55555 Dear Mama! Dear Camus-sama! What should I do? ……

Kraken: BAGA, why you are so stupid? Poseidon's already gone, what are we fighting for? Let's just go to the Aquarius Temple and eat something!

Hyoga: Kraken, you are so clever!

……

Sagittarius Temple:

They didn't even reach the door of the Sagittarius Temple; they say Aiolos standing in front of the Temple smiling at Poseidon's group.

Kanon: Poseidon-sama, this is the most faithful, nice and friendly person in the whole Sanctuary, Aiolos! Saga had told me that he's at our side too. Also he's a close friend of my, he won't be so hard to battle.

Aiolos: Poseidon-sama, welcome to the Sagittarius Temple!

Kanon: Hi! Alright! We are going ahead now! We will come back to see you afterwards!

Aiolos: Before I let you go, can I just ask, Poseidon-sama, do you really love Saori-san? Are you going to love her, look after her and give her happiness?

Poseidon's mind: How can I still love her? I already fell in love with someone else.

Aiolos: Saori-san is so poor since she's small, and nearly got killed by some people! (Stared at Kanon sharply. Kanon's mind: Don't look at me, I don't anything about it, it's all Saga's fault!) And now she has to look after the whole Sanctuary in such a young age. I'm not only taking her as the Goddess, I also take her as my sister, if anyone cheated her or treat her unevenly, I will not let them live!

Poseidon's mind: What will you do if I did cheat? I'm God, and you are a human……

Aiolos: Poseidon-sama, if you promise me, you will love Saori-san, I will let you go through the Sagittarius Temple.

Siren: Poseidon-sama, just say it! What an exciting moment!

Kanon (Cosmos): Poseidon-sama, for the right to go through the Sagittarius Temple without fighting, just lies!

Poseidon: En……Ha……Ah……

Siren: (Very exciting) HAYAKU!!!

Poseidon: ……I really love Saori!

Kanon: Poseidon, your voice is too small! Can't even hear it.

Poseidon (Glared at Kanon sharply): I love Saori Kido!!!

Siren: Poseidon, your voice is too expressionless!

Poseidon (Glared at Siren sharply this time): I LOVE SAORI KIDO!!!

Aiolos: (Weeping) I'm totally touched! So happy! I know Saga won't choose the wrong person; Poseidon loves Saori-san so much! Hope you gain happiness!!!

Aiolos waved a hand at them to say good-bye, look until they went into the Sagittarius Temple, Suddenly, a loud scream came out from the inside of the Sagittarius Temple……

Aiolos: I forgot to turn off the Maze of the Sagittarius Temple……Never mind, Poseidon is so wise, Kanon is so clever, Siren is so beautiful (??? Is there any relations between beautiful and maze?) This type of Maze is easy for them. …….I'll go to the Aries Temple to see Mu about Saori-san's wedding, it must be a really big one……

……

Since Poseidon's team when into the Maze accidentally, the result is totally different to what Aiolos thoughts. You will never believe: The wise Poseidon is actually blind in ways, the clever Kanon actually couldn't remember the ways, the beautiful Siren actually……

Kanon: I scared of mazes the most!

Poseidon: Siren, this is up to you!

Siren: Poseidon-sama, leave it to me, within one or two days, I will found the exit.

……

Time is as precious as the Golden Cloth; it runs out like the First Clock of Sanctuary……the fire of the Sagittarius Temple is already destroyed; Poseidon's team is still in the Maze.

Kanon: I have an idea; I'll use the "Golden Triangle" to open the "Dimension" Space, I will try to focus the exit at the three temples ahead.

Siren: I heard that the nicety of the "Dimension" is really low, last time when Seiya was doing the same thing; Saga was going to send Hyoga to the Aquarius Temple, but the result is that Hyoga went to the Libra Temple.

Kanon: Do you have any other ideas?

Poseidon: Let's just try the "Dimension", maybe we can go straight to the Goddess's Temple!

"Golden Triangle!" after a shower of confusion……

……

Poseidon: ……Why there are roses? ……Who's that beauty? ... What a strange smell of flower…… (Fainted) (Don't ask me why Gods faint so easily? Athena faints really often.)

Kanon: That's cold! ……This ice carve is so strange!

Shura: Why Poseidon and people still didn't arrive my Capricorn Temple? Seiya! You here! Where is Poseidon?

Kraken: Hyoga, I had told you, Camus-sensei's ice cream is the best!

Siren: I felt that I have been here before! This is the Aries Temple!!! Aiolos?

Aiolos: How did you come here? I and Mu is talking about Saori-san's wedding! It's too late to go through those temples again, why don't you just come talk with us?

"This is the Sanctuary's disport channel; we are here to tell you the latest news of the fight of Poseidon! There's only two hours left, it seems that Poseidon's team have got some problems……"

……

In front of the Aquarius Temple

Kanon's staring at an ice carving closely: These carve is so delicacy! So this is the best art of Siberia!!! It looks exactly the same with the really Milo, this is so magical! I will ask Camus to make one for me……

Seiya has just past, he looked at the carving: It looks like that Camus is angry with Milo again! …… Kanon-onii-chan, is Poseidon in the Aquarius Temple? (Ran into the Aquarius Temple.)

Kanon's enjoying the ice carving (Didn't see Seiya, didn't hear what Seiya said also): This carving is so perfect!

Ice Carving: Stop staring at me, you had already looked for half an hour! Haven't you ever seen me?

Kanon: Milo? Real person ice carving? Arty!

……

Aquarius Temple

Seiya: Hyoga!!! You've got a total mark of 72 within 6 topics this term!

Camus: That's great! That's 20 marks more than last term's!!

Hyoga: Is it your business to mind about what I got?

Seiya: It is not my business at the originals, but you wrote my name on your test paper!!! I nearly got killed by Marin-san and Aiolia, lucky that Shun told them the truth.

Hyoga: If I don't write your name, whose name am I going to write? Ikki's? He's too strong for me!

Seiya hold up his fist and run towards Hyoga……

Hyoga: Camus-sensai Kraken-senpai someone's hitting me!!

Seiya stopped his fist from kissing Hyoga's face!

By the time Kanon came in carrying the ice carving Milo.

Kanon: Did any of you seen Poseidon?

Milo ice carving: Camus will you get me out of here! I swear I won't hit Hyoga again.

Hyoga: Camus-sensai, this is the 1225 time that Milo gives an oath like this…..

Camus didn't say anything, but everyone felt that the temperature of the Aquarius Temple had decreased 10℃. Hyoga tittered at the side.

……

To be continus...

* * *

AN: how do you feel? bad?? gud?? i hope it's good. avoid my grammar problems. and review plzzz!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hahaha, this is going to be the last chapter of my fanfic. i hope you like it.

* * *

Ice carving Milo: Camus, Kanon's ragging your student, HAYAKU and turns him into an ice carving too.

Kanon……escaped from the Aquarius Temple in the speed of light. Seiya escaped too.

……

Pisces Temple

Seiya: Kanon-onii-chan, the roses here are poisonous, be careful! ……Kanon-onii-chan!! Why you fainted? I felt faint too……

……

Goddess's Temple

Soldier D: Goddess-sama, Poseidon fainted in the Pisces Temple, Aphrodite-sama told us to take him to the Papacy's room.

Goddess: is Aphrodite still at his temple?

Soldier D: There's only 10 minutes left until the fight finishes, Aphrodite-sama said that Poseidon won't be able to wake. Aphrodite-sama also came; he said he will wait for Papacy-sama to come back from Heaven.

Goddess: Thinking about safety, give Poseidon some Hypnotic and Tranquilizer! You can go now, don't interrupt me watching TV!

……

Aphrodite: Saga!!

Saga: Why is Poseidon sleeping on my bed? Is the fight over? …… Don't tell me Poseidon lost? Under the situation with our help?

Aphrodite: Poseidon was going to wake up 1 minute before the fight finishes, but Goddess had send people over to give him some Hypnotics, so Poseidon have to sleep 5 more hours.

"This is Sanctuary's disport channel; the fight is all over now! Athena and her heroic Golden Saints won! What I think is, even Poseidon lost the fight, he and the Goddess loves each other so much, Goddess will marry with him anyway! Actually we had promised to interview Poseidon, but Poseidon fainted in the Pisces Temple, and he hasn't been awake, so the interview will be later. ……Let's have a look at the other fighters who entered this fight! Kraken is in the Aquarius Temple playing cards with Camus and Hyoga. Siren, Aiolos and Mu-sama are on there way to the Papacy's room. Kanon and Seiya are lying in the rose bushes leisurely. ……"

……

Goddess's Temple

There's no one in the world who loves me with their true heart, the one I love had cheated my love!!

Saori-san took out her cell-phone, looking through the texts……

Saoran: Are you watching the TV? Its broadcasting "Poseidon fighting through the Twelve Golden Temples", have you seen it?

Saoran: When the "Poseidon fight" finishes, I will proposal to marry you on the TV! It's the Sanctuary disport channel, you must watch it OK?

Saori: The fight had already finished 5 hours, it's now playing the cartoon "Canon" on TV, how can he proposal me on the TV? Even you are the thief of stealing other people's MSN ID, I still love you! Maybe I shouldn't wait; I'm going to call you!

……Doo Sorry, the number you just called is unable to connect now……

Saori: (Threw away the cell-phone) Maybe, it is Hilda……I'm really a fool, the visional net world, male and female can't even be recognized, how can I talk about love?

……

Maybe I have to think about the economy of Sanctuary first! Servant! Go wake Poseidon up; tell him I will marry him.

……

Papacy's room

Aiolas, Mu, Saga and the other saints who are at the Sanctuary all came to the Papacy's room. Camus and the other four are still playing cards, Kanon and Seiya has just awoken from fainting.

Kanon: Why Poseidon have awake yet?

Aiolia: Did Poseidon got hit by the "Papacy's fist"?

Saga: "Papacy's fist" didn't do anything? It's Athena who sends people over to give him some Hypnotics.

……

Poseidon: Saori Kido! Even I came to the fight, but I don't love you! And I won't marry you! I came here to revenge you! …… I am Saoran; I will proposal to marry you on TV, the girl I love! ……

Saga: Poseidon's sleep talking again?

Aphrodite: I can't hear it clearly! It sounds like a proposal or something.

Soldier E: Goddess told me to come and wake Poseidon up, Goddess said ……

Aphrodite: Athena finally decided to marry Poseidon?

Saga: I knew it will be like this, so I took Zeus-sama's presents down!

It was just so lucky, Poseidon wake up just on time. "What? You said Athena's going to marry me? I don't have time now! Where is my cell-phone?"

"Why is there no one answering the phone? Don't get angry at me! I don't know that I was fainting for such a long time, and miss out the TV interview; I can't say what I want to say. It's my entire fault, please answer the phone!"

……

Goddess's Temple

Soldier F: Goddess-sama, your cell-phone keeps on ringing; don't you want to answer it?

Saori: Chuck it in the rubbish-bin for me!

……

Papacy's room

Poseidon's mind: Please pick up the phone! My phone is running out of battery, it will be too late if you don't! My phone is so expensive, I'm sure Sanctuary won't have the charger for it! …… the battery had run out!!

Soldier F: Papacy-sama, Goddess want me to chuck her cell-phone into the rubbish-bin, do you think I should do that?

Poseidon: This cell-phone looks the same as mine! It is the AE lover's cell-phone; it has the world set limit of 100! Take the battery out and give it to me!

Poseidon took the phone over, when he was going to take the battery out; he suddenly saw the screen, freeze! "9 unanswered phone call – Saoran"!

What the……

……

Goddess's Temple

Poseidon: Athena, come out! Have you kidnapped my girlfriend? Why you have her cell-phone?

……

Anger……explanations……hugs……

The saints and the sea fighters who are watching……

Siren (Touched): Kanon, look, how touched! 555555

Kanon (Doesn't really care): I hate happy endings!

Saga (In a phone call): Zeus-sama, the wedding you have planed, I will do my best!

Milo: Camus-chan, look, Athena and Poseidon are going to marry soon, when will we……why you always turn me into an ice carving? Boring!

Aphrodite: I hope I will have such a romance love too! Saga-chan

Kraken: Freya, the matron of honour on your and Hyoga's wedding……What? Is Hakun's fiancée?

Shura: Shirya, are you going to go back to China now? Missing Shenrei?

Seiya: Aiolia-onii-chan, look how brave Poseidon is! When are you going to tell Marin-san your true heart?

Aiolia: Mind your own business before minding other people's, OK?

……

Charles's Wain Asgard

Jack-Fred: Honey, I forgot to tell you about one thing. Three months before, Poseidon said the MSN ID you have with the name of "Saoran" is really good, so I sold the ID to him.

Hilda: I thought somebody had stolen it! How much did you sold it for?

Jack-Fred: 20 million dollars.

Hilda: That's pretty nice! I have a total of 20 MSN IDs, sell some more for me!

...END...

* * *

AN: how do you feel??? good?? bad?? alright?? tell me plzzz, this fanfic is ended. but i might write an extra for it?? if you want to i will try my best... review please


End file.
